The invention relates generally to collectible items and collectible trading cards, such as miniature model vehicles and collectible trading cards relating to drivers of the vehicles. The invention more particularly relates to packaging for such collectible items and collectible trading cards suitable both for use by an individual to display and protect an existing collection, and for use in a display environment for retail sale. As employed herein, the terms "trading card" and "collectible trading card" are intended to refer broadly to any such card-like object having information printed on either or both sides, whether it is in fact used for collection and trading purposes, merely collected, or otherwise.
A variety of miniature collectible items, such as 1/64 scale die-cast model racing vehicles are collected by individuals and are marketed in various forms. In some cases such collectible model racing vehicles are sold in combination with an associated trading card having information printed thereon relating to a driver of the particular vehicle. Such collectible items are generally considered more valuable when they can be preserved in an as-new state, optimally in an unopened package. At the same time, for a collector to enjoy a collection, it should be possible to readily view the items.
One type of prior art package is a clear plastic box made of rigid polyvinyl chloride, and measuring approximately 1-3/16 inches in width by 15/16 inch high by 31/2 inches in length. Such boxes include a generally rectangular receptacle having a bottom and four upright sides, and a generally rectangular cover having a top and four depending sides. The receptacle is telescopically received in the cover when the box is closed. Such boxes, however, have no provision for preserving or displaying an associated trading card. Boxes generally constructed along these lines are disclosed in Herrin et al U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,858,756, 5,069,334 and 5,117,972.
An alternative approach, such as is disclosed for example in Dods U.S. Pat. No. 4,905,828, is to employ a blister pack containing a replica vehicle, a stand for the vehicle, and a trading card. The display stand is sized for supporting the replica vehicle and, in addition, includes a groove for receiving the trading card for display immediately behind the vehicle. While such a package is attractive for retail display purposes, there are disadvantages from the standpoint of the ultimate consumer who purchases for the purpose of collection. In particular, once the blister pack is opened, there is essentially no protection for either the model vehicle or the trading card, and the value as a collectible item is substantially impaired.